The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia, of the family Begoniaceae, and given the cultivar name, ‘Ruby Slippers’. The new cultivar originated from a cross between unknown Begonia rex-cultorum parents. This selection is uniquely characterized by:                1. broad leaves colored deep ruby red with a dark star at the leaf base,        2. maroon leaf backs,        3. a bushy habit,        4. light pink flowers in winter to early spring,        5. tolerant of cool temperatures to 33° F., and        6. excellent vigor.        
Compared to Begonia ‘Red Kiss’ and ‘Red Robin’, both unpatented plants and the most similar cultivars, the new cultivar has leaves that are more red purple in color than red.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (leaf and stem cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.